Broken W h i s p e r s
by BrokenSunsets
Summary: Johnny wasn't who the dead girl wanted. She didn't know any better. Johnny's world was soon thrown upside down. Review please! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is from Johnny's POV!  
Please Review..?**

I awoke, gasping for air. I must've had a nightmare. I couldn't quite figure out what it was about though. I was asleep on the Curtis couch and everyone was looking at me, eyes filled with concern.

"You okay, Johnnycake?" Pony asked me, his face pale as chalk.

"Y-Yea-" I was beginning to say, but was cut off.

My eyes locked onto a figure behind Ponyboy. I felt my blood run cold. The creature looked at me, its red glowing eyes; piercing me like knives. It was the form of a young girl, no younger than nine. She gave me a twisted grin and mouthed,

'Tag, Your it…'

And just like that, she was gone.

"Johnnykid, you okay?" Darry's hard stern voice bringing me back to reality.

"U-Uh, Ye-Yeah." I stammered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Twobit laughed at his own words.

"Was it all in my head? What did she mean by 'Your it'? Who was she? Was she real?" My thoughts ran into my head at 200 MPH.

Finally, I shrugged it off. I was sleepy that's all. I was just seeing things. That was it. Nothing else.

"You guys hungry?" Darry spoke as he turned toward all of us.

"YES!" Twobit screeched and added, "I'll die if I don't eat, or I'll eat Johnny!"

Hearing my name made my head snap up. Twobit just laughed along with the rest of the gang And I just gave a fake soft laugh. Ponyboy must've realized for he spoke up.

"Uh, Johnny, Can I talk to you?" He whispered trying to get my attention only, but also grabbed Soda's attention.

A got up and slowly trailed behind Ponyboy as he wondered to his and Sodapop's room. Sodapop Finally caught up.

"Uh, dinners ready." Sodapop said cocking and eyebrow.

"Dinner?" I said confused. Had I slept though the whole day?

"You slept all day." Sodapop said, almost as if he had read my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, It'll only take a second Soda." Pony said slowly closing the door.

We both stood silent till we heard Sodapop's foots steps grow farther and farther away, and the creaking of the stairs reassured us that he was gone. Ponyboy let out a soft sigh.

"You okay, Johnny? You've been acting, I don't know, really weird lately."  
"Yeah, I-I just haven't been sleeping a-all too well.." I wasn't about to tell him about the young girl.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He questioned softly

"Yeah… Nothing's wrong Pone… I promise."

He didn't seem quite convinced but he let it slide. He unlocked the door and walked downstairs leaving me alone in the old, rundown room.  
"Wanna Play?" A soft voice questioned

"W-Who's there..?" I called out into the darkness of the hallway

"Me." And With those words The little girls face was about an Inch from mine. She was covered in blood and reached out for me.

"AHHH!" I screamed and fell to the floor roughly only hearing the footsteps running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well here is chapter two of "Lets Play A Game!" **

**Review Please! ;)**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

I fell on the floor. _Hard. _My screams continued to echo throughout the house, I was sure the Neighbors would call the police. I sounded like I was going to be murdered! I really thought I was! I tossed my hands over my ears and continued the high pitched scream that could almost shatter glass. I blocked the outside world. The little girl looked at me. She looked the same as she did earlier, only this time, she was laughing insanely and holding a crimson kitchen knife. She quickly grabbed my leg and a sharp pain bolted up my leg and towards my heart. Just then the pain stopped and I unclenched my eyes to see the gang at the door. Ponyboy was the first by my side.

"J-Johnny? What happened?" I knew now he wouldn't take "Nothing" for an answer.

He must've realized this for he pushed everyone out the door and locked it.

"Care to explain?" He said staring down at me; he was bigger than me even standing up, not by much though.

"I, uh, fell? " I said more like a question.

"Don't give me that bull crap!" He hissed, now getting slightly irritated.

I let out a quivering sigh,

"I've been seeing a little girl..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What...?"

"There's a little girl, she's dead... and... "I know I_ must've_ sounded crazy.

Ponyboy begin pacing back and forth..

"Are you sure it's not just in your hea-" I cut him off

"Positive."

"How do you know..?" He said taking a seat next to me.

I pointed at my pants on my left leg where the girl grabbed earlier and the numbers:

'_5-9- 64'_

Were carved into my leg. I was confused what that was. Was it a date? A combination to something? Whatever it was, Ponyboy knew, I could see it in his eyes. That look of, oh what was it? Shock? Horror? That was it! Horror!

"Pony..? What is it?"

He inhaled and exhaled slowly and said in a low voice,

"That's the day Mom and Dad died..."

My eyes widened. What? Why was that there? Was it of importance? What did it mean? Ponyboy arose from the spot and smiled at me shakily.

"You should take a warm bath or something, relax..." And with that, he was gone.

I decided I need a warm bath and headed to the bathroom which Pony and I shared. I stepped in and began running water and the door creaked open.

"Ponyboy? Dally? Is that you?" I questioned softly.

_No... It's me! _And the little girl was in front of me. She giggled a sinister giggle and shoved me into the bathtub. My head was spinning; I had hit it on the way down. The water turned on. Then the pain kicked in. It was living agony. Steam filled the bathroom in a matter of seconds. I tried calling for help but was ripped under the blistering hot water. My skin began to blotch up and I reached up and grabbed a hold of the curtain and ripped it down; only to get entangled in it. The little girl just stared as my struggles grew weaker and weaker.

"_Why...?" _I mouthed..

"_Because, you left me to __**die**__ on that night... It your fault!"_ She roared.

I hadn't even know someone so young could _Look _and_ be_ that angry. I got scared then she began walking toward me and a soft tapping came at the door, and she disappeared. I soon found comfort in the darkness and out...

**Sooo? Any good? :) I think so actually! But hey! I'd love to hear what you guys think too! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy's POV**

Cold, harsh wind stung my cheeks. I couldn't stand that house right now. I _had _to leave. I left without any sort of warning. Leaving my brothers and friends dumb struck and mouths wide open. I knew they wouldn't be able to catch since I was on track and had a ten second head start. I heard Darry yell out for me but I pretended not to hear him.

After arriving at the park, I gasped for breath. I barely could breathe, so I took a seat on the park beach which was only occupied by _a little girl..._ My arms felt unbelievably heavy and I felt myself sway. The little girl turned towards me. I stared at her through the corner of my eyes. She had dull, lifeless eye with long, tangled grayish black hair. I felt uneasy as her eyes stayed locked upon me for about 2 minutes. Finally, I got up and began to walk away.

"I need help." The young soft voice called out. I almost didn't hear her.

I turned back towards the park bench, but, the girl was gone. I stared for a few seconds and turned forward again. There she was, smack in front of me.

"Ahh!" I shrieked unaware of the presence of the younger girl.

The girl drew back and gave me a pout almost and looked down at her shoes. The face she gave me nearly made me want to bawl. I instantly felt horrible. Talking about a little girl with Johnny made me feel skittish and uneasy. Finally, I sighed and said in the most calming voice I could,

"Did you say you needed help?"  
"Yes!" She said, Her head snapping up and her face lit up, "I do!"  
"With?" I said smiling at the young odd girl. I've always wanted a younger sister.

"I lost my doll.." She said giving me that face again.

"Well, let's go look for it!" I said ruffling her hair, "Where do you remember having it last?"  
"Over here.." She said and began leading the way.

The sun began to say its hollow goodbyes and the moon was soon to greet me. The girl stopped and waited a second, almost as if she was thinking, and turned left and stepped into the woods. I followed slowly dragging behind and soon enough, lost sight of the little girl. A loud, high pitched scream echoed through the woods, bouncing off every tree making it almost impossible to track. I continued walking, turning around occasionally to make sure no one was lingering behind me.

At last I ended up at a clear field. A squirming figure caught my eye, and as I approached it I knew who the figure was. It was no other than Angela Shepard. I darted toward her and she looked up at me with the look of horror caked upon her face. I removed the duct tape and untied her hastily, since I didn't know whether or not the person who was held responsible for this was still lurking around.

"What happened?" I practically shouted.

"I don't remember.. I was helping a little girl look for, Oh what was it? Oh! Her doll! That was it!" Angela said shaking slightly, "And next thing I remember was someone coming up behind me and whacking me hard with a stone.."

My stomach lurched forward, and I felt like I was gonna be sick. We had to get out of here, and fast. I grabbed Angela and began to run back the path. The little girl stood at the entrance of the forest.

"Come on! We have to leave!" I screamed grabbing the girl.

"No... You're taking my doll." The girl looked up at me and smiled sweetly and next thing I knew was I was tossed to the floor. By what? Nothing touched me? My head spun and my legs wouldn't cooperate with me.

"Ponyboy!" Angela Screeched and darted by my side, "Come on get up! Please get the hell up!"

I finally regained my control and stood up, the girl was gone. I started down the old, rotten path. Angela dug into my arm with her cat like nails. In the end, we found our way out of the maze without any other visits from the young girl. I walked Angela back to the Shepard house, which wasn't far from mine. Tim opened the door.

"What the hell happened 'ere?" Tim said astonished by the way his sister looked

"Angela will explain, I gotta go." I spoke softly and darted down the street.

After running about 2 minutes, I bursted through the front door of my house.

"Where's Johnny?" I yelled..


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Where's Johnny?" I screamed.

Everyone looked at one another then back at me, almost as if I had fish coming out of my ears. I rolled my eyes and glared back at everyone.

"Well? Guys, he must be somewh-" And I was cut off by the soft sound of singing.

Who on Earth was singing? I walked up to the first step on the stairwell and strained my eyes to focus in the darkness. Just when they adjusted had a cat came rolled down the stairs, its neck was slit. I felt ill and turned to the left and got sick. a firm hand grabbed my shoulders, I knew it was Darry, No one else had the grip of an ape in the house.

"Come on, We gotta leave." Darry said, Making sure not to make any eye contact with the dead cat.

"But, what about Johnny!" I screamed. I was not, I repeat, WAS NOT going to leave my best friend here!

"We HAVE to!" Darry yelled shaking me, "I don't want to leave him either, But we have to!"

Darry began shoving me towards the door, and when we were about 5 inches from the door, It slammed shut, causing the house to echo. Soda reached for the door but it didn't budge.

We were trapped inside our own home!

"_Dead girls dance, they burn and twirl... _A voice sung, almost with cheerfulness lurking in its voice.

Just then my best friend, Johnny Cade, walked down the stairs, singing a lullabyic song, with a huge grin plastered across his face and a bloody kitchen knife in his right hand.

"Johnny..?" I squeaked out.

He just turned to me, not saying a word and smiled his smile that I loved so much. He held out a hand to me. I was hesitant to take it, but Darry tightened his grip on my shoulders. I looked up to his eyes and saw a difference. They were red, _Blood _red.

"Please... Leave him alone... please..." I sobbed out; I just wanted my best friend back.

He smiled and said in childish tone, "Nah." And just like that, He was gone.

Gone from the house, And Gone from my life. It tore my heart apart. I missed him so much. That girl, who was she and why did she do this to us?

It's been two years since I've seen Johnny.

Everything is different, Yet, Everything is the same.

Dallas, He gets in much more trouble now. Almost every day he's down at the station.

Two-bit, He still jokes around but, not as much..He tries to cheer everyone up but usually stays silent now.

Soda and Steve fight a lot now, they barely even talk anymore.

Darry cried the night Johnny left. He was like a baby brother to Darry and Darry felt as if he fail to protect Johnny.

And then you have Me, I hid out in my room, I don't dare face anyone anymore. I have horrid nightmare about the night Johnny went missing.

I never thought I'd lose Johnny.. Never in a million years would I have saw this day coming. Now that it has come we just couldn't take it. I still wish I would've said these words when you were still around:

"_Johnny Cade, I love you..."_

**So, Should it end here? Or no! Twist ending anyone? :) I'll keep write if ya'll want me to! The song Johnny was singing was "Witch Hunt" By Jack off Jill ;) Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Sorry If it seems a little rushed! My folks were forcing me to get off the computer. :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Okay everyone, I'm back! :) I decided to continue this story! ;) **

**Well, I'll try to make my stories longer...**

**Enjoy! :3**

Everything went downhill from that day. Ever since Johnny went missing two years ago, I believe that I was the cause of all of it. Finally, I decided, instead of sulking around I'd figure out who this little girl was.

I walked up to the small, old library. Kids were scattered around the front of the building, reading peacefully. I pushed my way through the revolving doors, only to come face to face with the front desk. The woman looked up from her business and smiled at me.

"Need any help?" She questioned innocently.

"Nah, just looking. Thanks though." I said turning into one of the rows of books.

In the end, I found the book. I found the history of Oklahoma. After about an hour of desperate looking, I went to shut the book. The pages flipped to a page of a young girl.

_Body of nine year old found in river._

I froze, was this her? Why did she want Johnny?

Turns out it was the little girl. I read about the death of the girl. Her name was Annabelle and she was raped and drowned in the river. I skimmed the rest of the page until a certain word caught my eye:

_'Cade'_

I stopped and read the passage.

_Jonathan Cade, age sixteen, was arrested for the rape and murder of Annabelle Oakwood._

I slammed the book shut. That's impossible! Johnny wasn't even born then! Then the thought hit me. Johnny's dad's name is also Jonathan.

**Annabelle POV**

I dragged the older boy into a shed by the river. I was furious! _Really _furious! I had finally found the man who had killed me 29 years ago. I was finally going to get my revenge! I had a sense of sadness for the boy, He looked so… Oh what's that word? Sad? Innocent? Yes! That was it! _Innocent! _I felt my blood begin to boil.

"Wh-Who are you..?" His soft voice called behind me.

I whirled around and said in a shrill voice,

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

He let out a scream, and I drew back. I've never heard him scream before. I almost frightened me, he sounded like an animal in pain. I just stood there and glared at him. I let out a sigh and turned away from the boy. I was confused. This was the boy, Right? I turned back to the boy, looking him up and down. This wasn't him! It just couldn't be! This boy was too innocent to do what that man did to me!

"Your last name is Cade, Right?" I mumbled kneeling down to the boy.

He paused for a moment but answered,

"Y-Yes…"  
"So, You did kill me..." I hissed towards him.

"Kill? I didn't kill you!" Johnny yelped.

I looked down at him.

"You're Jonathan Cade, Right?" I questioned now afraid that I got the wrong person.

"N-No, I'm Johnny. _Johnny Cade.._." He said, His big black eyes filled with terror.

'_Those eyes, this can't be him. His eyes hold too much pain and suffering... That man's eyes were cold, cheap and heartless...' _I thought sourly and made a pout.

"I'm sorry..." I said, staring down at my sandals.

"I-It's okay..." He said giving me a microscopic smile, "Uh, Can you untie me? These ropes are really starting to hurt… "

I let out a giggle and bent down and untied him.

After talking for about 2 hours we had everything cleared out.

On that day, we both decided to kill

_Jonathan Cade._

After about two years of plotting how, when, and where we would do it, we were ready. I walked towards the shed, stopped and turned to the left and stepped between a few bushes. Anyone who was just passing by wouldn't have seen us. I pulled Johnny towards an old house. A rusted gate blocked our entry. Though the bars were rusted vines still managed to coil their way around the bars, producing blood red roses. I easily went through the gate, turning around and told Johnny to wait. I floated into the house and soon came back outside with a bow and arrow.

"Here.." I motioned handing Johnny the Bow and Arrow.

"Okay.. Let's do this." Johnny said

And with that we were off.

**Review please! :) Any better? :P **


End file.
